


The Words on Your Skin (Mitch Grassi x Reader)

by SubjectMystery



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: AU: Avi Doesn't Leave PTX, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader and Kirstie are Childhood Friends, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bisexual!Mitch Grassi, possible smut way down the road idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubjectMystery/pseuds/SubjectMystery
Summary: The last thing you expected from going to your best friend’s wedding was meeting your soulmate.





	The Words on Your Skin (Mitch Grassi x Reader)

Sorry there's nothing to see right now as I am still planning out this fic, but be sure to check back at a later date!


End file.
